underworld_risingfandomcom-20200213-history
Mandalorian Fleet
"And it is House Vox's responsibility to bring our fleet to bear in aid of our fellow Mando'ade, and our duty to see the end of this evil Empire." The House Vox Fleet, also known as the Mandalorian Fleet, is the space warfare arm of the Mandalorian Liberation. Unified under the House Vox banner, their primary goals being the destruction of Imperial property and the repatriation of Mandalorian assets, ranging from beskar to slaves. Currently, the majority of the Mandalorian Navy is divided into three flotillas, in an effort to prevent total destruction at the hands of hostile forces. Overview Consisting entirely of House Vox assets, the Mandalorian Fleet was assembled by Yaim'alor Rogos Vox in an attempt to create a unified Mandalorian frontage to resist Imperial occupation of territory. Comprised of the surviving House Vox vessels, the fleet ferries the majority of the House's Legion. After the introduction of The Matriarch, a Venator class Star Destroyer, the Mandalorians is set to begin their work in intelligence gathering, deceptive reconnaissance, and covert action against Imperial facilities across the Galactic North. Organisation Headquarters Controlled by Yaim'alor Vox and the Liberation Council aboard the Matriarch, Rogos oversees command of the entire Vox Fleet and Legion, providing direction to his three Fleet Admirals and the Clan Alors. He is assisted by various officers and confidants who draft plans and track details and timings of operational factors. Each fleet was capable of operating independently under their own direction, though still following the rules, orders, and guidelines established by the Liberation Council. Tactical Command Being such a small force, the Mandalorian Fleet relies heavily on superior tactics and planning rather than rote doctrine, and the fleets train to make the best use of their meagre resources against standard Imperial doctrine and against one-another in an effort to produce novel and effective tactics to use. No more than two fleets would be working together or active at any given time, as a direct order from Yaim'alor Vox in an attempt to preserve at least a portion of the Fleet's strength should they face an inescapable overwhelming enemy. Each vessel was a highly trained Navy and Marine unit to themselves, capable of space and ground combat alike, and while some were more adept at naval combat due to their small crew-size, every sentient was capable of holding a weapon and fighting. Every ship also fielded their own compliment of "Shipboard Marines" who specialised in defending their assigned vessel. Standing Orders In efforts to preserve the secrecy of the Mandalorians and their actions, standing order number one is should a vessel be in danger of destruction or capture, ever data core and droid will be memory-wiped of classified and non-classified data in an effort to deprive the enemy of intelligence. Fleets and Units Solus Tra'tsad The concentration of Mandalorian spacepower, Solus Tra'tsad (First Group) possesses the largest warship of the fleet, with the Mandalorian fleet's The Matriarch taking center-stage with its multiple fighter and interceptor wings. Currently the organisational core of the Fleet, modified by the capabilities of T'ad and Ehn Tra'tsads. Solus Tra'tsad also hosts the Vox Legion aboard their flagship. T'ad Tra'tsad Primary support unit Ehn Tra'tsad -Special Task Group